


Where You Are

by calhale, setralynn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Profanity, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Immediately after Clash of Champions, Roman heads to one of the only places that feels like home: Dean's Apartment. Cuddly, sleepy sex ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We more or less wrote this because or a prompt I gave myself. Also known as, Cal was humoring me and my feelings after Clash of Champions, [which I babbled about on tumblr](http://setralynn.tumblr.com/post/151043924032/things-that-i-need).

Roman tries to keep his movements quiet as he unlocks the door to Dean's tiny Cincinnati apartment. It's nothing like Dean's bigger house in Vegas. More run down and less reputable than anywhere Roman's family ever lived, but Dean insists on keeping it. Some part of him wanting the ring announcement to be true, to make one less thing about his life an exaggeration or a lie. It's nearly three am and Dean isn't expecting to see him until later today. But there'd been a mix up with one too many rental cars, and Roman agreed he'd drive alone. He didn't exactly want to sit in the bus with a mopey, indignant Seth for hours anyway. And then he was speeding, miles of highway outside of Indianapolis peeling away, and he why wouldn't he just come straight here? He feels his way awkwardly through the dark living room, leaving his shoes and bags in the corner with his keys and padding softly into Dean's bedroom. He only takes a moment to figure out which way Dean is laying before lifting the blankets to slide in behind him.

Dean wakes up from his uneasy sleep when he hears the door unlock and someone come into his house. But he's roomed with Roman enough to know the sound of Roman moving through a dark space. Roman has a very particular way of moving and Dean is already half way back asleep by the time the larger man slides into bed. "Hey stranger, I thought you were coming tomorrow." He mumbles as he turns around in Roman's arms to face him.

Roman butts his forehead up against Dean's, arms circling around the smaller man instinctively. "Yeah," he sighs and it feels like all the tension of the past two weeks is gone in that breath. "Couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be." It's only half teasing, and he tips his head to kiss Dean gently. "Sorry to wake you."

Dean chuckles and snuggles in closer to his lover. "I saw you win the belt tonight. It was glorious. I may have cried a little when I thought he would get you pinned. Dean continues to murmur sleepily even as his hand slides under Roman's shirt to tease over his lover's abs. "You're the champion..."

"I'm _a_ champion." Roman hedges, though the stupid smile that spreads across his face at the memory is impossible to miss. "And in two days you can take your title back too." He nearly purrs under Dean's caresses, debating moving enough to strip off his tank top. He opts instead for burying his face against Dean's neck and trailing soft nibbling kisses along the skin there.

Dean gasps and Roman nips at his throat. His own hands wander lower into Roman's work out shorts and then into his boxers to grab Roman's cock. He gives it a sleepy pull. "You're my champion." Dean replies because he really doesn't want to think about AJ or Cena right now. Right now he has Roman in his bed with him and his home feels like home.

Roman moans as Dean's hand finds his cock. "Fuck, I missed you." He groans against the stubble of Dean's jaw. "I like that you held it before me. It feels like having a part of you with me." own hands slip beneath the loose sleep pants Dean is wearing, one stroking his cock and the other gripping Dean's ass to pull him closer.

Dean hums happily as Roman man handles him a little bit. He does his best to speed up his hand while he drags himself out of sleep. "We've all held it... I mean us three... fuck. You're so much more awake than me. It's not fair." Dean grits out. They don't talk about Seth really. It's better that way.

"Just lay back then," Roman purrs, pressing Dean onto his back and moving Dean's hand from his cock to his hair so he can slide down under the blankets to tease kisses across Dean's abs and then get his mouth on Dean's cock. It's been too long, and right now he wants Dean just like this, pliant and easy and _his_.

Dean gasps out a choked off moan when Roman takes him down his throat. "Fuck Ro .... don't stop." He begs as his hands slide into Roman's hair and tug Roman's ponytail loose. "God damn it. I'm already gonna cum."

The sound of Roman's mouth pulling off Dean's cock is loud and filthy in the quiet room. "Cum for me babe, wanna taste you." He sucks a dark hickey into the curve of Dean’s hip, just stroking him slowly for a moment before he swallows him down again.

Dean cries out at the harsh bite but it's enough of a contrast when Roman swallows him down once more to push him over the edge. "Fuck! Ro.... fuck... so good." Dean rambles a bit as the aftershocks hit him.

Roman swallows smoothly, pulling away just enough to catch the last of Dean's sperm in his mouth, he licks Dean clean and tucks him away into the soft sleep pants before crawling back up over Dean's body and kissing him lazily. "Better, sweetheart?"

Dean nods and kisses back lazily. "Much better now that you're here." He coos with a dopey smile. "I can taste myself on your lips. You should put your dick between my thighs and get off on me. There's lube in the bedside drawer."

Roman groans at the suggestion, cock twitching against Dean's thigh. "Mmm, fuck yeah." He had half convinced himself he could sleep just like this, but there's no chance of that now. He squirms enough to get out of his boxers and to reaches over and fetch the lube. He rolls Dean over to his side so Roman can spoon up behind him, cock warm and hard against the cleft of Dean's ass before he shifts slightly lower to test the position. He can't help biting at Dean's shoulder.

Dean strips off his pants so Roman's cock can slide across his bare skin. He purrs happily as the lube slicks up the insides of his thighs. He pushes his legs tight together so Roman can slide into the tight wetness between them

"Oh fuck, babe." Roman moans, thrusting experimentally and then letting himself set a slow pace with the rocking of his hips. "Shit, that's good." He purrs against Dean's neck, "Fucking missed you so much Dean..."

Dean moans and rocks back against Roman. He brings his hand back to pull on Roman's hair. "Yeah, fucking missed you so fucking much. Wanna feel you mark me up."

Roman growls wordlessly, one hand gripping with bruising tightness on Dean's hip as he rocks into that slick heat. He lets his head be tugged against Dean's shoulder, sucking and biting a sequence of small bruises across Dean's skin. His teeth sink nearly deep enough to draw blood when he finally cums, leaving them both sticky and slick with the mess of it.

Dean grabs his sleep pants and wipes off his legs. He likes the way Roman feels on his skin and how the marks ache a little. "I love you so much."

Roman sighs, and tries ineffectively to help Dean clean up before tossing the dirtied sleep pants across the room and resettling both of them under the blankets. "Mmmm, love you too Dean. So much." They shift around until Roman's on his back with Dean curled against him and he slowly drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Chat originally from around Oct. 1st, 2016. Quick edit, please let me know if I missed anything obvious.


End file.
